GAJE by Anak-anak Prince of Tennis
by IsmiHana
Summary: Shitenhouji dan Rikkai pergi ke Depok bareng-bareng... dari Bandara Soekarno Hatta dengan menggunakan bis...
1. Chapter 1: Berangkat

JUDUL: GAJE AUTHOR: GUE DONG! SAPA LAGI?!  
'MENYONTEK' TOKOH-TOKOH PRINCE OF TENNIS YANG ASLINYA MILIK TAKESHI KONOMI-SENSEI MET ENJOY!

SOEKARNO HATTA, LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS DUA MINGGU LALU...

"Matte, matte...!" Tooyama Kintaro berseru sambil berlari menuju bis.

"Kinchan lama sekali." komentar Oshitari Kenya.

"Soalnya Chitose minta tunggu sebentar." balas si anak kelas satu sambil menunjuk kakak kelasnya.

"Gomen, Kintaro. Aku nggak mau ketinggalan nih," ujar Senri Chitose.

"Ya sudah. Ikimasu!" sahut Shiraishi Kuranosuke semangat.

"UN!" dan semua masuk ke dalam bis.

"Aku duduk di depan ya!"

"Oshitari, aku sama kamu, oke?"

"Mana Zaizen-kun?"

"Mana? Mana? Mana duli-aaaaa...!"

Kelima anak Shitenhouji duduk berbarengan mengisi bagian depan.

"Aina Rikkai?" tanya Chitose.

"Kemajuaaaann! Sejak kapan kamu bisa bahasa Arab?"

"Oh, sejak aku les sama gurunya author, Ust. Qori Hadmei!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Rikkai menyerbu kayak lautan buih.

"Cheriooooo...!" seru Kirihara Akaya sambil melompat masuk, "Aku datang! Cherioooo...!"

"Kirihara-kun, cherio tuh artinya 'bye-bye', tahu?" balas Niou Masaharu.

"Eh?! Bye-bye itu artinya apa, Niou-senpai?"

Marui Bunta cekakakan, "Bye-bye tuh artinya, babai!" sambil melambai dengan gaya centil, "Nah, bukankah aku ini jenius?!"

"Ooh."

"Heio Rikkai!" sapa Shiraishi, "P'kabar ni, bek?"

"Apa artinya tuh?" tanya Kuwahara Jackal.

"Apa ya?" Kirihara ngomong sendiri.

"Baik, kok." balas Yukimura Seiichi, "Kalian?"

"Biar aku ngasih tahu deh, Buchou. kalo mereka nggak baik, jelas mereka nggak bakal datang, lah."

Shiraishi ketawa, "Kite fine-fine jak ye, Yukimura..."

"Tuh, kan, be-" mulut Kirihara langsung dibekap sama Marui.

"Tarundoru!" bentak Sanada Genichirou ke alamat Kirihara.

"Afwan, fukubuchou!"

Yukimura tersenyum, "Ayoh duduk..."

Koishigawa Kenjiro, fukubuchounya Shitenhouji tiba-tiba meloncat masuk ke dalam bis, "Chotto matte, Shiraishi-kun...!"

"K, Koishigawa!"

"Huaaaa...! Ada alien...-"

"Shiraishi-kuun! Jangan lupakan sekotak takoyaki pemberian Koishigawa iniii...!"

Shiraishi buru-buru menangkap kardus berisi plastiknya potongan takoyaki-yang langsung diambil oleh Tooyama Kintaro.

"Kinchaaaannn!"

"Salam buat semuanya! Houji-houji, shitenhouji...!"

Dan si alien yang tiba-tiba saja nyasar di Jakarta meloncat turun dari bis tepat saat si roda empat berjalan. Kuwahara terlonjak, Niou bilang, "Piyo!"

"Aheeeeeemmmm..."

"Wow, Yagyuu-senpa gokillz! M-nya panjaaaaaanng! Gue suka gaya loeh!"

Dan sesaat kemudian, keheningan menerpa, menimbulkan suasana yang gaje berat.

- "TARUNDORU!" bentak Sanada tiba-tiba, membuat semuanya terlompat kaget. Bahkan, di dalam bayangan Shiraishi, supir bisnya udah lonjak-lonjak saking banyaknya quote yang keluar dari anak-anak SMP tersebut...

Krauk, krauk, krauk...!

"Kinchan!" "Kintaro-san!" seru anak-anak kaget.

"Kenapa malah dimakan sendiri takoyakinya? Kan bagi-bagi." sergah Zaizen Hikaru.

"Takoyaki kan enak." balas si freshman enteng.

Saat ini, keadaan gaje masih belum selesai. Apa teman-teman tahu, kalau di daerah Kanto telah menyebar sebuah penyakit yang sangat berbahaya, dengan nama gajemaniax? Kayaknya yang telah tertular virus ini adalah Kirihara Akaya dan fukubuchounya, Sanada Genichirou.

"Hoi! Kenapa nama aku masuk?!" bentak Sanada.

"Gomen, Sanada-san. Tarundoru-mu yang terakhir tuh gaje berat. Shitsurei desuga, apakah kamu menderita syaraf akut karena kebanyakan bert'tarundoru' ria?"

"Ta-wa-ki-ga."

"1 lagi kalimat quote hipnotis dari fukubuchou!"

"Katakan; hidup fukubuchou!"

"Hip-hip, horee...!"

"TARUNDORU KALIAN SEMUA!"

"Yeeeeeyyy!"

Kayaknya akhir-akhir ini, ancaman Sanada nggak mempan buat memancing ketakutan anak-anak. Atau ini semua karena pertukaran kondisi yang telah mereka lakukan? Maklum, negara yang kini disamperin anak-anak adalah negara ter-alay di dunia. Hampir semua orang di sini alay-alay.

"Satu lagi faktornya, Shiraishi-kun."

"Yeah, kau kan tahu, kalau virus paling mematikan di dunia ini tengah menyebar ke daerah Kanto, Kansai, dan Kyushu."

"Dua virus yang sangat berbahaya..."

"ALAY INI DATANG SELALU alias AIDS, dan gajemaniax!"

"Oh, mendengarnya saja bisa membuatku mati!" keluh Chitose.

"Tapi kamu kan belum mati!"

... "My senpais are gaje."

-DUA JAM KEMUDIAN...-

"Ghroooqqs, ghroooooqqs, ghroooqss..." snoring Kirihara yang duduk di samping Shiraishi membangunkannya dari tidur. Sepertinya, sesaat lagi mereka akan sampai di hotel Depok. Kenya dan Chitose sedang mengobrol, sementara Kintaro dan Zaizen diem-dieman, meski si rambut merah daritadi ngunyah onde-onde terus. Shiraishi membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebotol mugicha, serta sebungkus coklat besar. Sambil menyedot mugicha dan mengunyah coklat, ia melihat pemandangan ramai kota Depok. Desauan angin dari jendela yang terbuka berhasil mendinginkan hidung kaptennya Shitenhouji.

"Shiraishi-kun?"

"Oh, Yukimura-san."

"Nggak tidur?"

"Barusan kebangun."

"Kenal nggak sama pohon itu?"

"Oh, sengon. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku mau tanam di rumah nanti. Kira-kira ada jual bibitnya nggak ya?"

"Sebelum Depok tuh, kayaknya ada."

"Tapi kan kita udah masuk Depok."

"Nggak papa, ntar pulangnya ingat-ingat aja mau belanja. Kalau enggak salah, nama tempatnya P4S."

(Author: Salah alamat banget. P4S tuh adanya di pulau gue, alias Kalimantan! Lebih tepatnya lagi, di Sungai Kunyit! Bukan di sebelum Depok!

Shiraishi: Alaaaaa... bukan pulaunya eloh kalee! Lagian, sapa suruh nulis ini cerita macam ni?

Author: Ahh, udah! Balik aja deh! Readers, mohon tinggalkan dan tanggalkan semua kegajean ini!

Kirihara: Wahaha, author-nya gaje! Temen gue juga, dong! Kan fukubuchou?

Sanada: TARUNDORU!

Author: Back, back, back! To the scene!)

"Oke deh. Makasih Shiraishi." dan Yukimura kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Shiraishi-san." panggil Kirihara dengan suara gaje. Yah, namanya juga orang kena gajemaniax. Pasti apa-apa yang dia lakukan gaje (contekan dari Yanagi Renji, the Master of Rikkai).

"Apa, Kirihara-kun?"

"Boleh minta coklatnya nggak?"

Shiraishi agak khawatir dia bakal ketularan gajemaniax dari Kirihara, tapi dengan ramah dipotongkannya coklat sebungkus itu jadi dua dan memberikan sepotong kepada Kirihara, "Nih, ambillah."

"Makasih yaaaa..." Kirihara kembali tidur. Memang gaje anak ini. Mau makan atau tidur, sih?

"Shiraishee!" panggil Kintaro.

"Apa, Kinchan?"

"Masih ada takoyaki, nggak? Sausnya juga?"

"Masih banyak. Kenapa nggak makan pakai nasi?"

"Nggak ah. Nanti aja, kalau udah turun. Minta dong, Shiraisheee!"

Maka Shiraishi menyerahkan sekotak takoyaki pada Kintaro, yang langsung meloncat kegirangan dan bersalto di udara.

Tiba-tiba saja, mereka telah sampai di hotel.

tO bE cONTINUED... 


	2. Chapter 2: Pertemuan

JUDUL: GAJE AUTHOR: SELAMANYA GUE YANG PUNYA CERITA BERJUDUL 'GAJE' INI!  
'MENYONTEK' TOKOH-TOKOH PRINCE OF TENNIS YANG ASLINYA MILIK TAKESHI KONOMI-SENSEI MET ENJOY!

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA: Rikkai dan Shitenhouji pergi berlibur ke Depok untuk bersenang-senang.

"Welkom, to Depok!" seru seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal, "Sewa kamar 2 juta rupiah! Kalau tadak, kena kasih goya!"

"Wai, gila gak!" "Higa Chuu?!"

Kite Eishiro nyengir, "Gimana? 2 juta rupiah aja lho."

"Sama katering n' fasilitas tambah 2 juta lagi."

Sanada maju, "Emangnya kalian yang jaga hotel ni?"

"Yap." balas Hirakoba Rin, "Kami berhasil nyampe ke sini."

"Serius?! Dari Okinawa?!"

Dan musik petualangan mulai terdengar mengiringi cerita Kite, "Awalnya kami hanya latihan di India, namun kami diminta memecahkan kasus rohnya Mahatma Gandhi, kemudian kami pergi ke Australia dan menyelamatkan saudagar terkaya di-"

"Woi. Jangan main lah!" sergah Kirihara.

"Pokoknya, ujung-ujungnya sampe ke Ujung Kulon, kalian nyasar ke Depok gituh?" balas Shiraishi, disambut dengan anggukan anak-anak Higa Chuu.

"Jadi, mau nginap nggak di sini?" tawar Kite.

"5 juta untuk fasilitas komplit n' comfortable lho." sambung Hirakoba.

"Oi! Makin nambah aja tuh jumlah angkanya!" protes Kirihara.

"Kite, Rin! Higa Chuu! Jangan nakal, mereka kan teman-teman kita." seru sebuah suara yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Atobe-san?"

"Kalian datang juga, ahn?"

"Sejak kapan kau..."

"Ore-sama tahu kalian telah datang ke sini. Tenang, akan kubayar orang-orang bawel itu agar tutup mulut."

Mereka kini bisa melihat Higa Chuu menjerit senang sembari mengerubut sekoper kecil emas.

"Hotel ini termasuk hotel berkualitas yang paling ngetren di Depok." sahut Atobe Keigo, "Dan Hyotei juga sedang berada di sini."

"Hyotei? Kalian ke sini-"

"MARUI-KUN!" seorang anak lelaki berambut wortel gelap meloncat ke arah Marui dengan dramatisnya, "YAPPARI ANATA, MARUI-KUNNN!"

"Hoi, Kenya." sapa seorang remaja berambut biru gelap. Oshitari Yuushi, sepupu Oshitari Kenya.

"Hai, Yuushi." balas Kenya.

"Yok, masuk." sahut si sepupu.

Hyotei, Rikkai, dan Shitenhouji masuk ke penginapan tersebut, yang kata Atobe tingginya 40 lantai (mang ada di Depok?!).

"Sugoi..." gumam Kirihara. Atapnya tinggi dan dilapis marmer.

"Serius nih, asli?" tanya Shiraishi ke alamat Atobe.

"Ciyus." sahut Atobe santai.

"Wow, alaynya..." gumam Shiraishi sambil mengikuti Atobe yang kini jadi tour guidenya anak-anak. (Jangan-jangan dia sudah menderita... ALAY INI DATANG SELALU?!)

"Sukhoi! Mewah bangedh!" alaynya Kirihara keluar. Senpainya hampir semua ngakak.

"Sukhoi itu nama pesawat yang jatuh, Akaya. Nama lengkapnya Sukhoi Super Jet 100." Marui menerangkan sambil setengah tertawa.

"Emangnya tadi aku bilang apa ya, senpai?"

"CAPEK DEHHH!"

"E-ehem..." Atobe berdehem minta perhatian, "Kamar kalian lurus terus belok sana." sahutnya sambil menuding, "Rikkai nomor 108, Shitenhouji nomor 110, dan Hyotei di seberang kalian, 109."

Atobe benar-benar udah mesanin semuanya ya...

"Oke deh." Shiraishi menerima kunci yang disodorkan Atobe. Kelima anak Shitenhouji itu berjalan masuk ke kamar.

"Sugoi! Luxury!" komentar Chitose kagum.

"Ada kolkasnya." "Wow, takoyaki!"

"Nanya? Takoyaki...!"

"Kimochi, na!"

"Yappari kimochi." sahut Atobe.

"Breakfast n' dinner tinggal tekan bel. Lunch harus turun ke kamar makan. Kolam renang di lantai satu, belok kiri aula."

Shitenhouji sangat menikmati kamar mereka. Sambil mendengarkan sebuah lagu yang mengalun dari tape recorder pinjaman Oshitari Yuushi untuk sepupunya, anak-anak Shitenhouji bersantai dalam 'kamar baru' mereka. Shiraishi membuka tirai jendela dan tampaklah sebuah padang rumput yang disinar lembut oleh matahari yang semakin memudarkan warna biru langit (hmm... buat yang tinggal di Depok, author kasih catatan deh. Namanya juga fic, salah pemandangan gpp kan? *muka ngeles*).

"Buka jendelanya dong!" Chitose menarik tuas gerendel dan membuka jendela. Angin bergulung-gulung menghempas ke muka.

"Wow, dingin!" komentar Kintaro gembira.

"Ke sana, yuk!" ajak Kenya.

"Sabar. Aku mau mandi dulu. Lengket rasanya."

Lepas anak-anak Shitenhouji bersih-bersih, kelimanya melakukan aktivitas berbeda. Khusus Shiraishi dan Kenya, keduanya berangkat menikmati padang rumput di bawah langit sore yang makin memerah.

"Keren yah." komentar Kenya sambil duduk di rumput dan mengelus-elus iguana yang tak sengaja ia bawa.

"Kaburiel suka di sini." timpal Shiraishi. Kaburiel bergerak perlahan-lahan sambil merumput. Shiraishi memandangnya dengan tatapan sayang, "My cutie-pie Kaburiel."

Malamnya, Atobe mengajak Shitenhouji dan Rikkai makan di luar, alias di restoran mewah.

"Serius? Siapa yang bayar?"

Siapa lagi kalau bukan... "Oreta."

Dan semua bisa melihat beberapa piring nasi goreng mewah, pizza, spaghetti, ayam goreng Orchi (langganan gue! Atobe emang tau yang terbaik, deh!), smoothie buah de es be datang ke meja mereka di sebuah restoran bernama... ga tahu deh!

"Sugoi! Yappari sugoi ne!" seru Jirou Akutagawa, si sleeping beauty abadinya Hyotei Gakuen.

"Apakah dikau t'lah terjangkit penyakit TBC?" sebuah suara bertanya.

"Apa, TBC? Choi dasa daze."

"Hyotei belum tahu nama penyakit paling populer masa kini, ya?" tanya Kenya.

"AIDS, TBC, dan gajemaniax!" Kirihara nyemak.

"Kali ini sudah terjangkit 2 orang yang AIDS dan gajemaniax. Sementara yang kena TBC belum kelihatan." Yanagi Renji dari Rikkai membaca data, "Gajemaniax diderita oleh Akaya dan Genichirou, sementara AIDS khusus Akaya saja." (Author: Anak-anak malaaaangg... Padahal aku ini fans-nya Kirihara ama Sanada lho...)

"Awas menyebar!" Kirihara tertawa.

"Orang gak bahaya-bahaya amat." sahut Yukimura enteng.

"Ini berbahaya! VIRUS! Sangat mematikan!"

"Maa, jadi kau kena penyakit juga, Sanada."

"Sebenarnya, AIDS dan gajemaniax itu menyerang apa, sih?"

Sekarang, panggung Sang Master telah terbuka.

"AIDS alias ALAY INI DATANG SELALU menyerang mental si penderita dan mengubah pikirannya menjadi kealayan yang kini diderita banyak anak-anak muda. Seperti yang diderita Akaya kini."

Kirihara senyum-senyum gaje dan langsung berkata, "Ciyuss? Miapah?"

Uuuupphh! ALAYNYAAAAA!

(Author: Kalo buat gue sih, Akaya alay boleh jugaaa... tetep kyut kok!

Shiraishi: Iiiih... banyak nyemak si author ini!)

"Gajemaniax menyerang otak dan mengacau sistem kerjanya hingga apapun yang ia lakukan pasti gaje."

"TAWAKIGA! TARUNDORU!" Sanada memarahkan sendoknya yang tercebur masuk ke mangkok secara keseluruhan.

"Huahahahahahaha...!" Kirihara asyik menertawakan seorang anak yang berseluncur dengan sepatunya di luar restoran.

"... Gaje amat..."

"Ohh, mereka mulai," desah Shiraishi dengan suaranya yang gaje. Kenya tertawa, "Kita bersyukur Kinchan nggak kena."

"Nanya?" dengan polosnya si rambut merah bertanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang baru masuk itu..."

"Gekokujyouto."

"Bukan! Itu Seishun!"

Hyotei, Rikkai, dan Shitenhouji menoleh ke arah pintu masuk Restoran XX.

"Anata...!" seru Kirihara, "Anata Seishun Gakuen!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Muka mereka hijau-hijau semua.

"Sini, yuk!" tawar Shiraishi ramah.

Seishun bergerak menuju meja mereka dengan gerakan sempoyongan bak orang mabuk.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Kenya.

"Kalian kayak orang mabuk."

Shiraishi berdiri menyambut Seishun, "Daizu ka?"

"Ada toilet di sini?"

"Kalo enggak salah, dekat sini ada infinitive toilet. Nggak tahu juga sih apa maksudnya."

Ketiga sekolah itu bergidik melihat muka anak-anak Seishun yang kayak monster hijau.

"Mada~ mada~ dane~"

Detik kemudian, toilet penuh dengan muntahan.

tO bE cONTINUED... 


	3. Chapter 3: Ending

JUDUL: GAJE AUTHOR: CUMA GUE, CUMA GUE, YANG PUNYA CERITA 'GAJE' INI!  
'MENYONTEK' TOKOH-TOKOH PRINCE OF TENNIS YANG ASLINYA MILIK TAKESHI KONOMI-SENSEI MET ENJOY!

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA: Rikkai dan Shitenhouji pergi berlibur ke Depok untuk bersenang-senang. Mereka bertemu Hyotei di penginapan, dan Atobe mentraktir mereka makan di restoran. Hingga mereka melihat anak-anak Seishun yang tampak janggal...

Vertigo, Giant Swing, dan Dunia Lain bisa bikin mabuk. Contekan dari Momoshiro Takeshi.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Kintaro polos.

"Bukan bikin mabuk kayak minum arak, maksudnya bikin muntah."

Seishun, Hyotei, Shitenhouji, dan Rikkai berkumpul di kamar Hyotei. Anak-anak Seishun menceritakan apa yang mereka alami di Trans Studio Bandung. Dari awal masuk sampai muntah-muntahnya. Benar-benar tak terbayangkan perjuangan mereka menahan muntahan mereka dari Bandung ke Depok. Sungguh malang!

"Kasihan, ck, ck, ck..." anak-anak Rikkai sok prihatin. (Kasih pengecualian untuk Yagyuu Hiroshi dan Yanagi Renji)

"Mual! Benar! Muntaber lama-lama aku!"

Memang lebai anak-anak Seishun ini. Oh, mungkin saja mereka telah terjangkit TBC alias Tuh, BaileBaileBai Cemua! Memang sungguh kasihan anak-anak Seishun ini. Isy, isy, isy, isy...

"Aku telah mencatat tiga penyakit mematikan di dunia baru-baru ini, Sadaharu."

"Oh, aku ingin mendengar risetmu, Renji."

"Jadi, ada tiga penyakit super mematikan di muka bumi kali ini. AIDS, gajemaniax, dan TBC."

"Ahh, aku penasaran siapa saja yang terjangkit TBC."

"Dari pengamatanku kali ini, 88,3 % anak-anak Seishun terkena penyakit TBC."

TPLANG! Kali ini, bukan hanya kacamata, tapi mata Inui juga jatuh berdebam ke lantai. PLEK, PLEK, PLEK...

"Ihh..." gumam Marui Bunta bergidik.

Tengah malam, Shiraishi terbangun dan menyadari kalau suasana di luar tengah hujan. Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuat teh hangat, plus mengambil sekaleng cheese risotto. Dengan tenang si kapten Shitenhouji menduduki kursi di balkon sambil menatap hujan yang terus mengucur di luar hotel.

"Hei..." ia mendengar suara.

"Oh, Oshitari. Ada apa?" sapa Shiraishi.

"Apa dirimu pikir diriku tlah tertular satu dari tiga penyakit paling mematikan di dunia?" muka Kenya terlihat cemas. Shiraishi berpikir-pikir.

"Well, sepertinya kau terjangkit TBC."

"Sebenarnya, apa itu TBC?"

"Tuh, BaileBaileBai Cemua itu membuat kau selalu bersikap dramatis dan lebai." Shiraishi menerangkan. Kenya menutup mulutnya dengan gaya yang agak lentik sambil berucap, "Oh ya ampun, oh ya ampun..."

"Tenang saja, TBC bukanlah penyakit yang amat berbahaya." ujar Shiraishi. Kenya mengangguk-angguk, "Baiklah. Kuharap aku bisa ketemu obatnya lebih cepat."

Shiraishi nyengir, "Okeh, hari-hari di sini bakal jadi ECSTASY..."

"Juga, no supiido no life!"

Kedua anak Shitenhouji itu saling hi-five. Kenya pergi tidur, sementara Shiraishi gaje sendiri.

"Hmmm... Shitenhouji mulai terjangkit tiga virus paling berbahaya di dunia..."

Author: Akhirnya nih cerita selesai jugaaa...

Shiraishi: Author mah, kok gini akhir ceritanya? Bikin happy ending, dong!

Author: Ending cerita kan bisa macem-macem... Lagian, mo happy ending? Jangan ama gue deeehhh... gue nggak jago amat bikin happy ending, apalagi kalo disamain dengan lagu OST Rooftop Prince yang Happy Ending...

Shiraishi: AUTHOR GAJE! ORANG NGOMONG APA DIA NGOMONG APA!

Author: Dua-duanya kan ada hubungannya... :P

Kirihara: Yeeeeyy! Author gajeeee! Sama denganku doooongg!

Author: *sparkling face* Iyaaa, kita bedua gajeeeeeeee!

Dan dua orang itu nari gila-gilaan sampai sore. Hadeeeeehhhh...

Sanada: TARUNDORU!

Echizen: Mada mada dane~

Shishido: Geki dasa daze.

Hiyoshi: Gekokujyouto...

OWARI! 


End file.
